Changes of the Heart
by CJ Jade
Summary: Owen and Gwen come to a crossroads in their relationship. Jack finds the answers to his questions. [OwenGwen and JackRose]
1. Owen and Gwen

**Author Notes:** First of all I am American. Please don't review my story just to tell me you hate my pairings. The Ianto and Jack thing is not happening in this story. This story will be the only story that is not a one shot. This is the first story of this series. If you think some of the parts are too graphic e-mail me and I will rewrite them, please don't report me. I am not trying to break the rules.

**Be Warned This story is Not Beta Read**

**Pairing:** Owen/Gwen; Jack/You Must Read to find out

**Summary:** Owen realizes he's in love and Jack has a dream.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

**Rate: **R for sexual situations, but nothing to graphic

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Basic Knowledge of Doctor Who (2005) and Torchwood

**Series:** Life's Changes

Changes of the Heart: Owen and Gwen 

Gwen Cooper had a normal life once. She had a good job that she loved, with co-workers that were easy to figure out. She had a boyfriend who she loved and admired. Rhys was everything she could ever ask for. They were going to get married one day, she never doubted that. They'd have a baby maybe even two, every child needs a siblings. She had a brother and it was a blessing growing up. But one cold rainy night changed all that, she was no longer normal.

Gwen looked at the file a year ago she was dealing with pick pockets and muggers today she is dealing with shape shifting aliens. The mission was as simple as they got; find the alien, figure out what he or she wanted, then attempt to negotiate a compromise. The only good thing was that it happened just like that. For once they had a simple assignment that went by the original plan.

But that was not why Gwen was in the Hub past midnight working when she could be home sleeping. She and Rhys had their ninth fight this week. This was bad since she'd only seen him nine times this week. So she decided to play it safe and do some catching up on some paper work. Looking up she took a deep breath, Tosh was right. You could not do this job and be with someone who did not understand.

Owen had a plan he needed to get Gwen Cooper out of his mind. They'd been doing what they've been doing for awhile now. He really enjoyed it, Gwen had opened up a piece inside of him that he didn't know he had anymore. He had done the same for her, but they were stuck. She had all but told him that she and Rhys were over; he knew all he had to do was tell her. Tell her he wanted her, that he wanted to be with her and she'd give Rhys up. But he couldn't, he didn't do relationships he didn't do love. He had loved a woman once, but that brought him nothing but pain and misery.

Walking into the Hub he knew Jack would be asleep. Besides a few lights the Hub would completely dark. At this point he appreciated that because that meant he could do some serious thinking. So much was changing so fast that he didn't know what was up and what was down these days. He'd gone out to a few places tonight with the intentions of a carefree fun night but he couldn't do it. Every time he caught someone's eye Gwen's face entered his mind. The way she looked when she first woke up. Or the way she look right after their climaxes; with her hair a mess, her face flushed, and her breathing off the wall. Or the way she looked when she stood in front of his big window in nothing but his shirt. Owen cursed because for the first time he realized something--he was in love.

"Gwen," Owen said surprised.

"Hello Owen," Gwen mumbled then stopped looking up at him. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," Owen laughed.

"I can't go home," Gwen explained softly going back to her file. "Rhys and I are fighting again, seems that's all we do anymore."

"What about this time," Owen asked her with a frown.

"Everything," Gwen sadly told him. "I just can't seem to say anything without offending him."

Owen could hear the sadness in her voice which made him look down to the ground. He knew that she hated when she cause other people pain, it was one of the things he loved most about her. He made his way to stand behind her. She hadn't even met his gaze when she looked up at him moments before but he knew what he'd see. It was the one thing she tried to keep hidden from him all the time.

Her love for Rhys was dying, but she wasn't sure if Owen wanted her heart. It was simple when they started this to say that it was not about feelings or relationships. They both wanted something--anything from someone who understood, someone they could talk to about Torchwood and what they go through. When the missions were a little too hard when death was a little to close, they had someone to lean on someone to take comfort in. Some how somewhere along the way that had changed, they had changed. Their so called meaningless little arrangement turned into a real relationship which led them to their current problem.

Gwen could feel the heat from his body; she got more nervous as he just stood behind her. Putting his hands on her shoulders he watched her tense up. It took only a few moments for her shock to disappear allowing her body to relax. Owen frowned as he felt the tight knots in her shoulders knowing they were from the stress of the job and home. Her fights with Rhys were starting to be more of a stress then some of their current assignments. He knew he should not do this, that this was a bad idea. He should stop and leave, than maybe he could save his heart this time around. But if Owen listened to reason he wouldn't be at Torchwood.

A small smile graced Gwen face Owen started his magic. Gwen had long ago decided that Owen's hands were a deadly weapon. He could make her wither and ache for more just with his touch. He enjoyed that more then anything. She knew it boosted his ego to know a simple touch could drive her crazy, especially when it was his touch.

Pushing her navy blue jacket to the floor Gwen revealed a thin black sleeveless shirt. It was Owen's turn to smile because he could feel the heat of her skin from the material. She had all but stopped doing what she was doing just enjoying the pleasure Owen was giving her. Owen moved his hands to her head then the temple of her forehead. He knew she was putty in his hands now; she always was after he did something like this. But he couldn't do that to her; she didn't need that right now. She needed him to be her friend not her lover, and it scared him that he could do that with her.

She leaned her head forward slightly as his hand moved to her neck. Moving back to her shoulders her head leaned back as his hands move lower. He smiled when he saw that her eyes were closed and her lips were partly open. Leaning down he gave her a whisper of a kiss, just something to show her he was here for her. Gwen would have sworn his lips missed her but she knew better. She knew that Owen was doing one thing he never did with any of the other women. He was being her friend, showing her that he cared for her. He was trying to take care of her make the pain go away in the only way he knew how. But right now there was something inside her burning, she needed him and she needed him now.

Standing up she grabbed him kissing him with a force that left him breathless and aching for her touch. He could sense the insatiable need she had for him. That only feed the hunger that was inside of him, that was consuming him with each stroke of her tongue. Pushing his fingers through her hair he brought her closer to him. He wanted to feel the heat of her body against his. He needed to hear her groan in desperation as he took her higher then she'd ever been. Grabbing her bottom he lifted her on top of her desk, sliding his hand under her shirt as she hit the desk.

Owen moved from her lips to her neck needing to hear her, he needed to know she was just as out of control as he was. Wrapping her legs around his waist she needed him as close to her as she could get. Moving back to her lips he nipped at her mouth playfully before invading her mouth once again. Gwen needed to feel his skin she needed to touch him. Shoving his jacket to the floor she pulled his shirt out of his trousers so she could slip them under. She smiled when she got a groan as she drug her nails up and down his spine. She began to work on the buttons of his shirt when Owen stopped her.

"Gwen we don't have to do this," Owen gasped unable to believe he was stopping this.

"I know," Gwen told him breathlessly.

"But," Owen whispered hopefully as he cupped her face.

"But I want you to make love to me," Gwen replied surprising even herself as she leaned into his touch.

"Get your jacket," Owen answered as he grabbed his.

Owen did not make love he screwed and Gwen had long ago learned the difference. He was never gentle or sweet, he was raw and passionate. He drove her to the edge of insanity and left her there until he had feed his hungry desires. Taking her hand they started their way quickly out of Torchwood to his flat. So for the first time in only god knows how long Owen could make love to a woman. So he could finally make what he already knew was his. He was going to have all of her tonight, no matter what the cost was.

They never knowing that the whole time they were in the Hub they had been watched by Jack. He realized that she didn't want to go home so he kept his monitor on. He kept going back every thirty or so minutes to check up on her. He'd stand there watching her for ten or so minutes then would leave. But this time Owen showed up just as he was about to leave. Boy did he wish he could have just listened to his instincts and left. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He knew they flirted, made remarks and jokes no one understood but he never figured them as a couple. Sighing he realized he was going to have to talk with them. He couldn't let their hormones put the entire team at risk.

Pushing her up against the wall of the lift he smiled as he head a small moan escape her lips as his captured them roughly. He needed her in a way that he shouldn't, he wanted her in a way that he had never wanted another women before. The moment his tongue thrust into her mouth the door opened. His mouth curved in a smile when she pushed him out of the lift, then took his mouth again. He smiled as she grabbed the keys out of his packet as his back hit against his front door.

Owen lips moved to the sensitive spot on her neck as she unlocked his door. His hands moved underneath the thin shirt she was wearing, he needed to touch her skin. They basically fell into his flat as the door opened. Jacket went flying, as did their socks and shoes. It wasn't until they made it to his bed that he started to slow things down. She wanted him to make love to her, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Picking her up he placed her in the middle of his large bed.

"You are so beautiful," Owen told her softly cupping her face.

Gwen had never believed she was beautiful. She knew she wasn't ugly, she had always considered herself okay looking. She wasn't the girl who turned heads when she walked into a room. The girl that every guy wants to take home, the kind of girl that made men fall to their knees.

But here in this moment Gwen felt as if she was the girl. Rhys had never looked at her the way Owen was looking at her right now. He looked at her as if he could see right into her soul. Rhys told her she was beautiful a few times. She'd always smile and give him a quick kiss as a thank you. But the way Owen had just said it touched her in a way she never imagined. It swelled her heart up to the point it was going to burst. For the first time in Gwen's life she felt as if she was the most beautiful women in the world, not only outside but inside as well.

Owen bent down kissing her gently, letting Gwen know that it was going to be different tonight. They had all night and Owen planned on using every single moment. He couldn't ask for more then tonight, he wanted to. He wanted to possess her, make her understand that she was his and vise versa. But he knew now was not the time, he would get his chance. And when that time came he planned to show her that no matter what her mind told her, her heart and soul belonged to him now and forever. Owen wanted to be scared--he should be scared but he knew that unlike last time this was real.

In the early morning light Gwen watched Owen sleep. She loved watching him sleep and he hated waking up to finding her watching him. She knew he was waking up because he was saying her name lightly as he began to move back and forth ever so slightly. Biting her bottom she smirked as he said her name again, this was her favorite part. She loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

Owen knew she was watching him, he knew that before he even opened his eyes. She could feel that she was resting on her side, which meant she was watching him. He let his eyes flutter open slowly, because he did not want to get up. He was warm, satiated, and happy but he knew it was almost seven-thirty. His eyes met her as they became focused. She smiled down at him; unlike every time before he smiled back. Owen brought her closer to him spooning her body into his so that her head lied on his bare chest.

Owen closed his eyes again as her fingers began to make a pattern on his chest. He just wanted to lie here with her before she had to get dress and leave for home. He wanted to savor this moment, because they didn't get many of them. Gwen had her eyes closed as well, just listening to beat of his heart. She knew she shouldn't be doing this right now; it would just be to tempting to just stay like this for the rest of the day.

Truth was Gwen didn't know how much longer she could keep do this. How much longer she could not only keep lying to herself but to Owen and Rhys too. How much longer could she keeping denying she loved Owen? How much longer she could pretend Rhys was the man who had her heart? She loved Rhys he was a good and loyal man. The only problem was that his love was a safe love. The kind of love that would never hurt her or change, it would always be what it was today. She had never known the difference about loving a man and being in love with a man until now.

"I have to go," Gwen whispered.

"I know," Owen muttered softly.

Every voice in his head right now was telling him to tell her to stay. All he had to do was open his mouth all he had to do was swallow the fear that raged inside him. But he didn't instead he closed his eyes took a deep breath and savored the last moments alone with her. The time was seven-forty and they were they had to at their desks by nine today, so he knew it was coming. She'd get up they'd dressed and out the door by eight, he'd be at the Hub by eight-thirty. She's go home to take a shower and change just making it there by nine o'clock.

Gwen began to slip out of his bed and dress herself; like Owen she knew the routine they had. Owen sat up watching as she glided across his room in all her glory. He loved the way she looked naked bathed in sunlight. Owen was not a religious man he went to church when he could with his family. But looking at her now made him believe in angels. He smiled because Gwen hated being watched when she dressed. But he loved watching her with and without her clothes on. She knew he was watching her but since he said nothing about her watching him this morning she would do the same—this time.

As she started to hunt for her shoes Owen finally started to dress himself. It didn't take long, than they were out the door and on their way to their destinations. Owen wished he had taken the time to get up a little earlier, he was starving. Knowing he had a little extra time he decided to stop and grab something. Besides he needed time to collect himself like he always did.

Parking her car she started her way up to her flat. She had a little over forty minutes to get her self washed, dressed and fed. Rhys would be at work by now, so she could slip in and slip out with no problems. She'd leave a note telling him she might not be home tonight. Her heart ached right now because this was so unfair to him, but what else could she do. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew this situation was killing him already. Opening her front door she stopped in complete shock when Rhys met her at the door.

"Good morning," Gwen greeted softly.

"You could at least call," Rhys told her annoyed. "Or does Jack not like you to do that."

"I told you yesterday I wouldn't be home," Gwen argued.

"Let me guess you don't know if you are coming home again either do you," Rhys asked angry.

"Rhys we've been through this," Gwen sighed. "If I'm not coming home I'll call. I promise."

"Don't bother," Rhys snapped.

"What do you want from me," Gwen asked. "This is my job this has been my job for a year now."

"I have to get to work," Rhys grumbled walking pasted her.

He was angry, and he had a right to be Gwen would give him that. But this had been how it had been for a year now. She had told him in the beginning it would not get better, if anything it would get worse. He said he didn't care, that this would be good for her and him. Now in the last few months he's decided it wasn't good enough. Now that was unfair but what could she do. Her world was colliding out of control and she couldn't seem to get it back on track.

Gwen sunk down in the chair looking around their home, as she did every time she came in anymore. She felt that she knew Torchwood better then this place these days. She remembered when Jack came over for dinner; Rhys wanted to meet someone from work. Rhys got along with Jack at first but by the end the two men had a mutual disliking for each other's company.

She walked around her flat as she made her way to her wardrobe to get the clothing she needed. She sighed as her eyes gazed over each room, their home didn't look lived in anymore. You could tell barely anyone was home she laughed because this was how it looked when she moved in with Rhys. There was a layer of dust on the picture frames, the floor needed vacuumed, and there was a book on the floor. Sadly it was the exact same book that she tipped over two weeks ago when she got called in at two in the morning. She wanted to cry because she knew what was coming, she knew it was inevitable.

Pulling out the outfit she would ware today she headed to take a shower. She let out a deep breath of relief when the hot water hit her skin. She wished she could have taken a longer shower but that was not in her cards for today. She was ready for work within thirty minutes. It was after eight-thirty, it would take her at least twenty minutes to get to work. Grabbing her stuff she started her way out of her flat with the sinking feel she wouldn't be coming back. But she pushed that feeling behind her because she knew if she did not get going she would be late—again.

Jack stood at his window just looking at them as they worked. They hadn't looked at each other once since they came in which did not surprise him. If it hadn't been for last night he wouldn't even know about them. Ianto walked into Jack's office placing the cup of coffee along with a muffin on his desk. Jack didn't move as he told Ianto to tell Gwen he needed to speak to her. Even after Ianto left even after they both looked up at him he did not move from his spot.

Jack was watching them; Owen and Gwen could both feel it. Owen knew something was up the moment he walked into the Hub this morning. Jack had just stared at him never saying word or even giving him a half smile. He was cold and distant, which was strange. He also looked tired today, more tired then he had in weeks. Owen blamed it on lack of sleep, after a few cups of coffee he'd be himself.

Gwen had a bad feeling she did not like the way Jack was looking at her. When she walked in he didn't say hello, didn't even move until he went to his office. Then he stayed in the exact same spot just watching never speaking. Owen had made a comment about lack of sleep and Tosh had agreed. He was not being pleasant at anyone. Right now Gwen was thinking Jack's bad mood was cause by Ianto good one.

Ianto was cheerful a little too cheerful for everyone liking, especially Jack. He had smiled several times, Ianto never smiled when he was at work. He was passive neutral he was never so happy that he smiled at every single moment he was there. It was not that Ianto didn't smile while at work. He'd give one when Jack cracked one of his jokes or they told an old funny story. Yet today he was smiling, even when he spoke to Gwen he had a smile on his face.

Jack's kept looking at Owen but his mind was Ianto and his uncharacteristic cheerful mood. Jack's assumption was that Ianto go lucky the night before that always put him in a good mood in the past. But then again Owen had got some last night and he wasn't that cheerful. Jack also knew that Owen obviously knew how to act when he didn't want others to know.

From where Jack stood he wasn't able to tell that they spent the night in each other's arms. They had made sure that all their bases were covered, if not for last night this would be like any other day. Jack spent all night looking back trying to see if he could pin point when this all began, but he couldn't. He could remember a few times in days like today when they would look at each other. Or when they were all out, Owen would touch her arm or leg giving her a smile. Then there were jokes and references that made no sense to him or the others. This had been right in front of him, but he had not seen it.

Jack would give them points on one thing; their little affair had not affected their job. They still did what they did without letting their emotions get in the way even when it meant possible death for the other. That got Jack wondering if last night was the first time. Had their passion for one another been growing and last night something just broke between them. But he quickly dismissed that idea. They were too familiar with each other last night. His first clue by that was the massage Owen gave her. Last night something did happen between them besides just sex but it was by far their first time.

Gwen gave Ianto a nod save her document then closed it beginning her way towards Jack's office. Owen looked up at her once giving her the secret smile he always kept for her. Jack had moved from the window to his desk, making sure the blinds were closed. He wanted to talk to Gwen privately. Walking up the stairs she felt her heart beat faster and faster because whatever Jack wanted she had this sinking feeling it was not good.

"You wanted to see me Jack," Gwen asked coming in.

"Close the door Gwen," Jack ordered softly.

"Did I do something wrong," Gwen asked while doing as he ordered, noticing the blinds were closed.

"How long has this thing with Owen been going," Jack bluntly questioned.

"Excuse me," Gwen mumbled sinking into the chair in front of his desk with wide eyes.

"I saw the two if you last night," Jack smirked with a knowing grin. "How long have you two been lying to me?"

"It's not like that Jack," Gwen objected trying to think of what to say. "It just happened, we didn't mean for it to last this long but somewhere along the way I…we…I"

"Fell in love with Owen but you are with Rhys," Jack finished.

"Yes," Gwen admitted with misty eyes. "You don't have to worry it won't affect our job, it hasn't yet."

"How long has this been going on Gwen," Jack asked needing to know the answer.

"It started about three months after I joined," Gwen told him softly.

"You've been…this thing has been going on for almost nine months," Jack exclaimed. "It happened after we found that village didn't it?"

"Yea are we in trouble Jack," Gwen questioned with a deep sigh.

"No you've both managed to keep it quiet and as you said it hasn't affected your jobs," Jack admitted. "Gwen if you need to talk I'm here anytime."

Gwen laughed because she knew Jack could see it in her eyes. She knew the most about him, Owen Tosh and Ianto had worked with him for four years but she knew him better. She pressed her legs to her chest giving Jack the sign that they would be here for a few moments. She did need to talk to someone she needed someone to help her make sense of the mess that was going on in her head. And she knew that if anyone could help her out it was Captain Jack Harkness.

"You feel betrayed don't you," Gwen asked.

"This isn't about me and what I feel," Jack replied with his usual smile. "But yes I do feel a little betrayed."

"At first it was about being with someone who understood," Gwen explained. "When the missions were a little to rough or death was just a little to close we had each other to find comfort in. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. You think I'm horrible don't you."

"I'll never judge you or Owen," Jack promised. "You fell in love Gwen there is no crime for that. Rhys is a nice guy, but if he doesn't have your heart then you shouldn't be with him. You should talk to Owen as well; let him know what you feel. You might be surprised at what you find."

"Thanks," Gwen mumbled.

Gwen got up straighten out her clothes while making sure her make up had not smeared. Opening the door she did not look back at Jack she couldn't look back at him right now. If she had worked any where else but here, her boss would not have done that. They would have found a more discreet way of confronting the issue, if they confronted the issue at all. But Jack Harkness was not like other bosses, he was his own unique person. Sometimes she didn't know how to deal with his blunt way of doing things but today as much as it hurt she enjoyed it. Walking down the steps she looked at Owen who was still very much into his file.

Tosh was confused by the whole ordeal. Jack had done nothing but watch them all day, which led her to assume that he figure out they were seeing each other. Then Ianto went over to Gwen talked to her, she then watched Jack close the blinds and Gwen disappear for over ten minutes. When she walked down the stairs it was clear she had been right, Jack knew about Owen and Gwen. Ianto gave her a nod which she return, to night was going to be very interesting. When Gwen walk past her she smiled at her because she would have hated to be in her shoes.

She could feel her heart beat faster with each step; almost to the point where it was the only thing she could hear. She looked up to see Jack watching her and Owen once again. This time he was smiling letting her know that whatever happened she could always talk to him. Each step she took was torture, how could she tell Owen Jack knew. How could she tell him that Jack had witness them last night. It took all her strength not to turn bright red at the thought that she had not wanted to leave. She made the image go away she couldn't have sex in front of a cat what would she have done if Jack had been watching.

Owen knew she was coming near him, he could feel her making her way towards him. Looking up he saw Jack watching him with an intense yet curious stare. The moment their eyes met Jack gave Owen a smirk. Almost as if Owen just gave him the answer to some big question he had been trying to figure out. Looking back down to his file he didn't even look up when Gwen stood behind him. Jack winked at her making her cheeks turn red as she got closer to Owen so Tosh and Ianto could not hear her.

"Jack knows," Gwen whispered.

"What," Owen gulped looking up at a still smug looking Jack Harkness. "That explains the looks. How did he find out?"

"He saw us last night," Gwen explained softly. "We need to talk Owen."

"I guess we do," Owen sighed hoping their talk led to what he had been wanting. "Can you come over tonight?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded still feeling Jack's stare. Gwen wondered if he was ever going to stop looking at them.

"We'll talk then," Owen mumbled never letting his eyes move from his files.

Jack tried not to look so smug when Owen had looked at him, but he could not help it. He liked letting Owen know that no matter what happened he would always be a step ahead of him. He liked Owen but there were times when he just got too cocky for his own good. He watched as Gwen took in a deep breath as she began her way back to her desk. As she sat down she gave Jack one more look then went straight back to work.

As Jack sunk down in his chair he felt his eyes lids beginning to get heavy. For the past few weeks he'd been having the same dream. He wasn't even sure it was a dream, to him it only lasted second but when he woke up hours had gone by. He always fought the dream always fought the light the surrounded him, for the first time in his life Jack was scared of the unknown. Shaking his head he took another gulp of Ianto extra strong coffee then went back to work.

The only thing that brought a small smile to his face today was Owen's reaction. Jack could still see him from here and if this was a good day he would be laughing. Owen looked up very few minutes wanting to see if Jack was still watching him. If today had been a good day Jack had a dozen or more jokes he could make to embarrass them. It would serve them both right. He still did not know how he missed the signs for this long. But today was not a good day today. Jack just wanted this day to end.

The day went by even slower for Owen and Gwen then it did for Jack. Neither one of them could concentrate on their work today. They knew this was their punishment from Jack. They'd worry all day about what was to come then they'd come into work tomorrow and all would be forgotten.

To their pleasure it was a slow day so everyone was shutting down at a normal time. Gwen had left a message for Rhys an hour before telling him she wouldn't be home again. Gwen moved her car out of sight then walked to Owen's car. Getting in she knew right away it was going to be a quiet ride. The drive to his flat was a longer then she had remembered. Of course she knew that it only felt that way due to the circumstances. She knew today was not going to be a good day.

Owen still had no idea what he was going to say. Owen would swear that Ianto knew as well, because he was giving him the look all day. The look that told him he knew way Jack had been watching and smirking at him all day. He was just smiling at him giving him more of his coffee but Owen knew he knew. This meant that all of Torchwood knew about them. Their secret little affair was no longer a secret, but one thing horrified him even more then that. He welcomed it, he welcomed that they all knew. Owen hadn't thought of what he and Gwen shared as an affair for some time now.

Every time Jack had touched her in the last few months he wanted to tell him to back off. He hated she went home to Rhys. He wanted her for himself he wanted to claim her in a way that she had never been claimed before. He wanted all of Cardiff to know that Gwen Cooper was his and he was not letting her go. This was not supposes to happen, they were supposes to screw a few times and end it there. But somehow she had crept into his heart, stealing it with out his knowledge and he did not want her to give it back.

They walked up stairs slowly; he smiled as they walked into the lift that would take them to his floor. He remembered the time a few months ago when they got stuck in here for over an hour. To them it had only been minutes. He had learned quickly that there were so many things she had never done. It was one of the things that turned him on the most; every time with her was an adventure.

By the time the lift door open again he was seconds from ripping her clothing off. They had taken foreplay to a whole new level that day. Gwen had made it very clear she was not having sex with him in that lift. He remembered the laugh he gave her, the way her eyes widen as he told her they weren't. She knew he had other plans; she was both scared and curious to find out what they were.

Gwen knew what he was thinking about and smiled at the memory as well. She would never look at another lift the same way again. She was willing to try almost anything but she was not into the whole public sex thing. Even though he made it clear they were not in public she couldn't get over it. So he nipped, nibbled, sucked and kissed any area of skin that was showing or in his grasp. He had her so high that if he had asked her she would have say yes to relieve the pressure he had built inside her. But the doors open and neither one of them could get to his door fast enough. She laughed because they barely made it inside before he started tearing her clothing off.

Walking inside his flat Gwen smiled as she saw the wall that he had pressed her against that night. Shaking the memory out of her mind Owen took her coat. Waling to his kitchen she started to clean to counter. Owen walked in and knew that she was trying to stay busy. They hadn't spoken a word since they left, usually he kept his radio off but he had it on today just to get fill the silence in the car. Taking his seat he just starred at her waiting for her to say anything.

"Owen what are we going to do," Gwen asked with a deep sigh.

"I love you," Owen blurted out. "Okay this was not how I planned it."

"I bet," Gwen mumbled nervously.

"Let me start again," Owen told her clearing his throat taking a deep breath then looking on her eyes. "I…I love you. I can't seem to think of another way to say it except just saying it. I want you Gwen Cooper and not just in my bed, but I want that too. You are everything I never knew I always wanted. I don't want to let you go, I don't want to lose you."

"You say that now Owen but what happens when we get to familiar," Gwen asked not looking at him.

"That'll never happen," Owen swore lifting her chin. "We'll never get comfy we're not normal Gwen. I've never been this in love before, and you aren't in love now."

"Your wrong there Owen," Gwen stated sternly. "I am very much in love."

"Really," Owen said softly failing to hide his hurt.

"Yes," Gwen told him cupping his face to look at her. "I'm in love with you Owen Harper."

Owen smiled his smile he saved just for her. It was the smile that warmed her heart, the smile that always told her he cared more then he said he did. This smile was the smile he saved just for her, in moments when they were just trying to be two normal people. Cupping his face she could see all the emotions in his eyes. Owen always kept his feelings guarded, never wanting to get hurt.

She kissed him in that moment she didn't know what else to do. She had so many emotions going through her it was all she could do to handle them all. She knew one thing for certain this no longer about finding comfort in someone who understands. This was about them as a couple. Owen knew they couldn't go public for a while. Besides he didn't want people to know about them just yet.

Owen wanted time to savor what they had. This would also give him a chance to get used to being a one woman man. It had been so long since he was in a serious relationship. The idea of being with just Gwen did scare him only because he didn't want to let her down. But he spoke the truth when he told her he would never be able to bed another woman. Gwen had done something to him; she had unleashed something deep inside him that on responded to her.

Owen released her from the kiss resting his forehead against hers. He just took in their breathing for awhile. He could hardly believe that she was his now. Moving away from her, she smiled at him. That smile lifted his heart, because he knew she was his now. He knew she needed to talk to Rhys, so there was still a chance she could change her mind. But when she looked at him like she did not, he knew she was his.

"What about you Gwen," Owen asked smiling. "Will you turn to someone else when you get comfy?"

"Owen I turned to you because you understand," Gwen confessed softly. "You knew the truth and the pain of what we do. Rhys couldn't give me what I needed to get through it all but you could—you can. Plus I felt connected to you, like this wasn't about just having sex."

"This wasn't about having sex for me," Owen admitted then looked down at his feet. "At first it was I'll be truthful. You are such a passionate woman Gwen. But somewhere along the way it stopped being about that and started about being about us as a real couple."

"Let the past be the past," Gwen sighed with a small smile. "I say we look forwards to the future."

"To our future," Owen corrected her before giving her another gentle kiss.

It was pasted ten o'clock the lights were all off and Torchwood was completely black. An exhausted Jack Harkness did everything he could to stay awake but twenty minutes ago he feel in his bed. He was still dressed in his clothing, his boot were the only thing he had managed to get off. Before falling asleep he prayed to whatever god would listen to allow him to sleep. He just needed one night of sleep, but obviously none of the gods were listening tonight.

In his room in the full size bed Jack tossed and turned as he felt the dream begin again. It was like whisper in his mind he could feel it begin but he knew he could ignore it. He had been ignoring it for weeks now, he didn't want it. He always aw the light, the light so bright that when he awake he could still see the gold. It was calling to him; he knew the dream was pulling him in. He knew he should fight it but he was too tired to fight tonight, and tonight there was something different about the whisper.

So unlike every other night he decided to just give in and let the dream begin. Jack could swear he felt his body ease, as if the tossing and turning had ended. The light got so bright that it almost hurt his eyes. The suddenly the lights went away as fast as they had appeared. He was now standing in completely dark area, so dark he couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. He looked around as he heard the whispered get louder. Looking around he knew he knew that voice, but it was still so soft he couldn't make it out.

Once again the room begun to get filled with a mixture of white and gold lights, for a moment Jack swore he was seeing the after life. In front of him the gold lights began to take a form. His heart began to beat faster; he only wished he could stop this dream now. He stood completely still as it took shape, if he was not immoral he knew this would have killed him. Then again that was his fear, that this was the ends for him. Then the lights stopped and so did he breathing as he saw the face. It was the same face that had been hunting his dreams for years now.

Rose Tyler. She stood before him now not that much older then the last time he saw her, if she was any older. She didn't look that much older. Her hair was a little shorter not much just a few inches but her smile was the same. Unlike her usual clothing she had on a pure white gown that flowed to the floor with long sleeve flared out at the ends. She looked an angelic right now. For a moment he was afraid she was an angel coming back to get him.

Rose knew she only had a few moments alone with him. She was using most of her strength to contact him like this. Jack was scared she could sense this she knew he thought she was dead. Walking slowly towards him the gold light swirled around them. Rose wanted to cry, if she were real she would have. Lifting her hands she smiled as she touched him. She almost expected her hand to go through him but it didn't. She knew she was not going to make a lot of sense but she didn't have a lot of time.

"My Captain," Rose whispered with a sad smile. "You have to come to me."

"Rose," Jack gasped surprised he could feel the shiver in his dream.

"Please come to me," Rose begged. "I am your half and you are mine, together we make a whole. Both abandoned by him, both need to be whole. Come to me Jack."

"I don't understand," Jack yelled as she begun to fade away. "Where are you? What did he do to you?"

"Come to me my Captain," Rose whispered again before she disappeared from his sight.

Jack shot up in his bed drenched in sweat, Rose's voice still in his mind. He saw the gold again this time but Rose's voice was loud in his head. She sounded so desperate he could see that she was weak. He cursed himself at this point. Looking to the side he saw he had been a sleep a little over an hour.

Standing up he buttoned his shirt, he was so hot right now. His body felt like it was on fire, he needed to cool down. He wanted to him self right now. All these weeks of pushing those so called dreams away could have killed her. She was trying to call him she was trying to his attention. Either they were connected to the point where she was sending him a weird kind of SOS or he had finally lost whatever he left of his mind. Truthfully he was going for the first one, because if he couldn't die no telling what he did to her.

Walking towards his office he made the decision to find her. There was something in her voice that broke his heart. The Doctor had left her too; left her broke just like him. One day he would make the Doctor pay for that, leaving him was one thing. But Rose had done nothing but be loyal, maybe that was the problem. She was just too good for someone like him, so he needed to get rid of her before he became too attached. No matter what Jack had made up his mind, he was finding Rose and repairing whatever was broken with her.

TBC


	2. Jack and Rose

**Author Notes:** First of all I am American. Mickey never joined the Tardis and I am a Doctor/Rose fan. But I have been thinking about Jack and Rose. So I decided to write a story with them as the main couple. The Doctor will return later in this series. He is not the bad guy he's just alien, lol.

**Be Warned- this story is Not Beta Read**

**Pairing:** Owen/Gwen; Jack/Rose

**Summary:** Jack finds Rose and the answers to his questions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

**Rate: **R

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Basic Knowledge of Doctor Who (2005) and Torchwood

Changes of the Heart: Jack and Rose 

Jack had been up for the past three hours trying to figure out where she could be. It was pasted one in the morning but even if he tried he would not sleep. There were so many different cities he could have dumped her in. So many places he could have left her at. But no women with Rose's description at her age had been found. He was so close he knew he was close, but there was a piece missing.

Sitting back in his chair he waited for something to click inside his head. He lifted up the only picture he had of Rose, actually it was the only picture he owned anymore. She looked so beautiful in it; her blonde hair was pinned up. She was wearing this red dress he knew she was at some kind of party. He had found the picture on the Tardis floor; he figured it fell out of Mickey's wallet.

He had loved her the moment he saw her, she was everything he wanted in a woman. She was outspoken, street smart and able to handle her own. She was a breath of fresh air she reacted totally on her instincts. She didn't care about the danger, sometimes he thought that was the biggest turn on for her. She had trusted him when she shouldn't have, but Rose lived by her own rules. He knew the Doctor hated that, because no matter what she did what she wanted when she wanted to. Back that made Jack wish even more that the Doctor would have just left her alone, left her with her normal life in London.

Jack's head shot up as the pieces finally came together--London. The Doctor had taken her back home a few times to see her mum, why not when he abandoned her. Clicking away he knew that Jackie would not take her to the hospital. That would put Rose at risk. Even if she had to fight all of London Jackie would do anything to keep Rose safe. It was the main reason Jackie hated The Doctor. She knew that the life Rose lived with the Doctor was anything but safe.

He finally let his breath out as Jackie's address and phone number appeared in front of him. He did think about calling her, but pushed that idea away as quickly as it came. He was too afraid of what action Jackie would take if he explained who he was and why he was coming to see her. Getting up he knew he couldn't go alone, Jackie would not trust him. He knew that much from how the Doctor and Rose spoke of her.

"It's two in the morning Jack," Gwen mumbled into her cell phone.

"Get dressed," Jack ordered. "We're leaving for a mission."

"Gwen," Owen mumbled.

"He's not invited, only you," Jack told her. "I'll explain on the way."

"I don't have my car…I'm at Owen's," Gwen explained slightly embarrassed.

"I'm outside," Jack confessed smiling into the phone.

Gwen rubbed her eyes as Jack hung up the phone. She could just imagine the smug smile on his face. She wished she had the power to reach through the phone and smack him. She got out of the bed looking over at Owen who had fallen back asleep. She was afraid to see Jack, afraid to face him after their conversation today. But most of all she did not want to see the 'I told you so' look in his eyes.

She dialed home leaving Rhys a message explaining she would be gone for a few days. She made sure the message was short and to the point. Putting her phone down she began to throw on her clothing as she heard Owen begin to stir. Owen soon realized he was alone in the bed. Moving to his side he slowly began to open his eyes as he saw her dressing herself quickly.

"Gwen," Owen muttered softly.

"Jack just called me in for a mission," Gwen explained. "He's outside waiting for me."

"Just the two of you," Owen said suddenly wide awake.

"Owen it's not like that," Gwen swore as he sat up in the bed.

"I know Jack wouldn't do that," Owen sighed. "Or at least I hope he wouldn't do something like that."

"No I think he wants to put some distance between me you and Rhys," Gwen explained pulling on her jacket. "Give me a chance to think without you two around."

"Might not be such a bad idea," Owen told her as she threw her phone in her pocket. "I want you to be sure Gwen, no regrets."

"You and I are not a regret," Gwen assured him before kissing him softly. "I'll call you when I can."

"See you when you get back," Owen smiled as she walked out. He could really get used to this.

She walked out of his flat walking towards the lift. So much had happened today, she did haven't time to process it all yet. And she had this sinking feeling that she still would not get that chance. Walking into the lift she pushed for the ground floor and waited. She smiled when she realized her jacket smelled like Owen.

Ianto tried to act cool, tried to keep himself as passive as he usually did. But there was no mistaking the smirk that was on his face as Gwen walked out the doors. He didn't want to get Tosh into trouble. It wasn't totally her fault that she told him. She had been drinking; he had never seen someone that drunk. She was spouting off any and everything as he carried her into her home. He nearly dropped her as she began to talk about Gwen sleeping with Owen.

Gwen hated when Owen was right, he always got this smirk on his face. It took hours to get his ego to come down from the high of being right. She knew when he found out that he had been right about Ianto knowing about them he was going to be unbearable. But before she told Owen he had been correct she was going to have a one on one talk with Tosh. She swore she would tell no one about what she found out during the whole Mary pendant mess. Owen had thought Ianto had known for month now, which meant that Tosh could be the only one to tell him.

Jack got out of the car to open the door for her. She was close to smacking him when he gave her his usually smug I knew it smile. He didn't need to say anything the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes said it all for her. She straightened out her pants as she sat down in the back seat before buckling up.

Ianto tried to keep his grin tiny but he couldn't help it. He had suspected something was going on between Owen and Gwen before Tosh's drunken confession. He had noticed how closely they sat to one another. The way Owen would looked at her, at the time he thought it was a man pinning for a woman he'd never have. He could almost see Owen looking out his window watching them drive off. Gwen said nothing on the way there, just kept looking outside as the houses and building faded behind her.

Ianto wasn't sure how he liked Jack's plan for this mission. They always went as a team, he would drive the SUV and they would be prepared for the dangers. Not only did Jack not have the rest of the team as back up, but they didn't have the SUV either. He keep glancing at Jack every few second, to say he was uneasy would be the understatement of the year as of right now. Jack waited until Ianto had put the car into park before jumping out and heading inside the train station.

Gwen looked at Ianto who just shrugged his shoulder. Right now he was as confused as she was about this whole ordeal. Shutting the door she waved goodbye to Ianto as he drove off. Jack was waiting for her inside with an annoyed look on his face. As she started her way towards him he started his way to their destination.

Gwen laughed softly, as she realized she was once again following him. He had told her once she would never get tired of following his lead. She could still remember the look on his face the smug smirk on his face as if he knew that fact for certain. Well it seemed he did know that fact for certain because here she was a year later following him without questions.

Jack walked into their room aboard the train, which consisted of a chair, a sofa, a small table and a large bed. Gwen watched as Jack took his seat, then opened up his laptop and setting out his cell phone. Gwen went over to the sofa taking a seat watching Jack. His face was passive show little to no true emotion. She knew that something was up because she could count on one hand how many times the team had gone on missions separated.

"What is going on Jack," Gwen demanded. "Why am I the only one with you?"

"Because you are the only one who knows I can't die," Jack explained looking at her for the first time. "I was traveling with an alien called a time lord; he's the last of his kind. His name is the Doctor, he left me for dead and now he's done the same to our friend Rose Tyler."

"He doesn't seem like much of a friend," Gwen replied taking a seat in the second chair at the table.

"He doesn't think like you and me," Jack laughed. "I can't explain it, but I know Rose can fix what is wrong with me."

"Or kill you," Gwen told him. "She could finish what was started."

"She's dying Gwen and I think it's because of me," Jack admitted sadly. "And I won't be the death of her."

"You love her," Gwen realized.

"And you love Owen," Jack smirked. "Which reminds me; should I just call his phone from now on."

"We were discussing our situation," Gwen argued softly yet sternly.

"How many times have I used that line," Jack laughed as he looked at his lap top again.

Gwen tried her best not to blush, but with Jack sometimes it was really hard. She was just surprised he admitted he was in love with this Rose. Gwen knew she must be something very special; the only person he had ever admitted loving for was Estelle. It was extremely hard of not impossible to get any personal information out of him. Maybe this Rose Tyler could shed some light on the Jack before Torchwood.

Jack's mind kept going back to when he kissed Rose, she had been so surprised. Then he kissed the Doctor, he had saw her amusement out of that one. He couldn't stop the ache in his heart, he had trusted the Doctor. But the Doctor was an alien so it was possible he didn't see this as wrong. Rose had told him that the Doctor has had hundreds of companions over his 900 years of travels. So maybe this was what he did after he met interesting people. Bring them for a while then dropped them off in the middle of no where when he got bored with them or too attached.

Gwen noticed the small photograph on the table she was a young girl with blond hair. If this was Rose she could see why Jack was attracted to her. She looked so young though, too young to know about the things they knew about. Looking out the window she remembered her first encounter with Jack and Torchwood. She wondered about Rose's first encounter with this alien called the Doctor.

"What is she like," Gwen asked tired of the silence.

"Energy," Jack smiled softly. "Rose is nothing but pure energy you can't get down around her. Even when she is sad she had this aura about her that charges you up."

"You've love for awhile then," Gwen realized with a soft grin.

"Rose and I are time travelers Gwen," Jack confessed with a deep sigh knowing he had no way out of not telling her. "We met during the German Blitz she was hanging from a balloon. The moment I saw her I wanted her, the moment I talked to her I love her."

"What happened then," Gwen questioned. "Did she not love you back?"

"Rose loved adventure and excitement," Jack laughed again. "Sometimes I think she got off on it more then I did. But she was also interested in the Doctor, plus she had just broken up with her boyfriend Mickey Smith. I still don't know what she saw in him."

"So you traveled in time with an alien called a time lord who is known as the Doctor," Gwen repeated. "So why are we going to London."

"Because she's from this time frame," Jack explained looking down at the picture.

"But your not are you," Gwen smirked.

"No," Jack confessed. "And that's all you are getting you of me for tonight."

Jack's heart beat faster and faster, he could see all the people around here talking and looking at him. He knew that these people were always curious, Rose had told him that much. A few of them he thought he recognized as people Rose would talk about. Stopping he began to look around for The Tardis, just in case he was around. Rose had told him a few places the Doctor liked to park it, but he found no sign of it.

He and Gwen began their way towards Rose's mother's flat, and with each step he knew he was getting closer to her. As soon as he got outside the door he could hear a woman's voice. He could tell the woman was older, which led him to believe it was Jackie Tyler, and if it was she was upset and very angry. After hearing the male voice he knew Jackie was not talking to the Doctor but the voice did sound familiar, but from here Jack could not place it.

Gwen said nothing since they got out of the cab. Jack began to walk around the whole neighborhood asking her if she saw a blue police box. For a moment she thought he had finally lost his mind, but she did as he asked. Of course after he realized Gwen knew nothing about the Tardis he gave her a quick explanation. Soon they were heading up a lot of stairs to stand in front of a door.

Gwen straightened her clothing out as Jack went to knock on the door. He let out the breath he was holding then gave her his classic smile. She tried not to glare at him, but she was still slightly mad at him. He had once again decided to act as if he could control their lives. While on the train she had called Owen as she had promised him she would do. Owen asked her where she was and she of course told him the truth, on her way to London. Jack quickly took the phone from her telling Owen she'd see him when they get back tomorrow. He then shut off her phone and placed it in his coat pocket. What made her mad was what eh said when she asked for her phone back. He looked up at her with his smug I know it all smirk and told her it was for the best if he kept it until they return to Cardiff. If they had not been on their way to find the love of his life and the answer he'd been searching for she would have slapped him.

"Can I help you," a blond woman asked.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is my associate Gwen Cooper," Jack explained. "We're looking for Rose Tyler."

"Rose hasn't lived here for almost two years," Jackie explained with a false smile.

"Mrs. Tyler I know your daughter is here," Jack smirked. "I'm a friend of hers and the Doctor, I'm here to help."

"The Doctor," Jackie repeated. "Any friend of the Doctor is not a friend of Rose."

"Please Mrs. Tyler I know your daughter is hurt, I want to heal her," Jack told her softly.

"Like the Doctor did," Jackie exclaimed angry. "He left her like she is, said she'd be better in a few days but she's not. She's been sleeping for three weeks."

"Mrs. Tyler if I could speak to you alone for one moment," Gwen asked sweetly. "I don't know the Doctor or your daughter, but I do have something I think you should know."

"Fine you have one minute," Jackie warned.

Jack was confused at Gwen's actions; he did not know what she was up to. He knew Jackie was not going to let him walk in and see her. But he was hoping after a while he could charm his way in it. But the truth be told he had a feeling that Jackie Tyler was not an easy woman to charm. He would give the Doctor that much, when he said Jackie Tyler was not a woman to cross he could see what he meant.

As the door began to shut he saw the voice he recognized, it was Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey Smith. Gwen motioned for them to get a little father away from the door so Jack could hear. Jackie watched the young woman carefully, afraid of what she might do or try. But she could tell Gwen didn't mean her any harm, she just wanted a chance to speak. And Jackie was a fair woman, so she would give her that chance. Because she was hoping that this woman might give her the hope to believe Rose will wake up.

"I've known Jack for a year now," Gwen began to explain. "He was with the Doctor for a few months when the Doctor abandoned him when he was wounded, leaving him for dead and he did almost die."

"He survived," Jackie snipped.

"He was healed but the damages the Doctor did to him were not healed," Gwen said wondering how much to tell her. "Rose is the key to healing Jack and Jack is the key to healing Rose. She was able to contact him telepathically."

"Oh please," Jackie snorted.

"How else did he know she was here," Gwen asked. "If everyone else thought she was traveling, how did he know she wasn't?"

"I don't know," Jackie admitted softly. "But I won't let him hurt her."

"Mrs. Tyler he's here to save her life," Gwen smiled. "If you don't allow him to try Rose will die."

"She's right," Mickey said coming into the room. "Rose's temperature is up to a 103."

"Give him five minutes alone with her," Gwen begged. "Then we'll leave and never bother you again."

Jackie didn't want to do it, she didn't want to give this man a chance. But she looked towards Rose's room again, then at Mickey. They'd been doing their best for the past three weeks but nothing seemed to work. She knew taking her to a hospital was out of the question, how could explain this illness. Walking towards the door she opened it turning to look at Gwen.

She then turned to look straight into Jack's eyes. She could see the fear in them, but she could also see the love he had for Rose and the admiration he had for Gwen. The Doctor never allowed her to look him in the eyes, never saw the reason for it. He made sure he kept himself distant, didn't want to get to domestic. But Jackie knew, she did the same thing when Pete died. He was trying to keep himself from getting hurt, but in the end it would not help.

"You'll have five minutes," Jackie told him sternly. "If she is awake I'll let her decide if you stay or not, but if she is not you leave and never come back. Do we have an understanding Captain."

"Yes Ma'am," Jack agreed.

"Follow me," Jackie replied softly.

Jack followed her inside her flat to the door Jack knew led to Rose's room. Walking inside Rose's room the first thing he noticed was how pink it was. Rose had told him she had let her mother decorate it because she loved to decorate. His eyes then went to the bed where he saw a pale and weak looking Rose Tyler. She was still in the same outfit she had on the last time he saw her. Which he knew meant that for her no time had pasted between them. Bending down he picked up the ends of her hair.

"Her hair was burnt I had to trim it," Jackie told him. "I don't how it got that way, he didn't tell me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Jack hissed under his breath.

"He said that he wanted her safe," Jackie explained. "He said that she'd be as good as new in a few days."

"Did he tell you how this happened," Jack asked softly. "Why she was unconscious to begin with."

"No," Jackie replied with tears. "She just sleeps, I've got her to drink some water and broth but that is it."

"Give me my five minutes Mrs. Tyler and I swear she'll be back to new," Jack smiled.

Jackie nodded, for some reason she knew she needed to take this chance. Rose was getting sicker by the moment, and she knew that Rose would die. There was a chance that Gwen was right and Jack could save her daughter. They both had been with the Doctor; Rose had mentioned a Captain Jack a few times as did Mickey. Shutting the bedroom door she decided to go into the kitchen and make some tea.

Gwen was outside the room waiting with Mickey once Jackie came out they followed her. No one knew she was back, everyone thought she was still out traveling. Rumors had begun to fly about Mickey and Jackie and why he was spending so much time there. Jackie didn't care, all she knew is that she had someone to share her pain with.

"Mrs. Tyler, please don't angry with me," Gwen started out. "But have you thought of what you will do if Rose doesn't survive."

"No," Jackie admitted tearfully. "I can't take her to the hospital, I can't call the police. What would I say to them?"

"I used to be a cop," Gwen explained. "But now I work for Jack, in a place called Torchwood. If something should happen to her, which I don't think will, Torchwood can help you."

"You are not from London," Mickey realized with a grin.

"I'm from Cardiff," Gwen smiled. "Gwen Copper."

"Mickey Smith," Mickey said shaking her hand.

"Rose's ex-boyfriend," Gwen replied. "You two broke up when she went off with Doctor."

"Actually we broke up in Cardiff," Mickey said with a laugh. "That's were I met Jack as well."

"How do you mean you can help me," Jackie asked pouring tea.

"You won't need it Mrs. Tyler," Gwen assured her. "But if you do, we'll talk about it then."

Jack kneeled down on his knees by her bed with a small soft smile on his face. He could feel the heat of her body from here so he knew her fever was rising. Jackie had been able to keep it down, getting her to drink liquid but the medicine was not working anymore. Rose's body was dying, and in a few days she would be gone from this world unless he could do something. He moved his hand to her forehead to feel her hot clammy skin; then gasped in pain as something shot through his skin.

Looking down he saw gold, a bright gold light, second later he saw her eyes open. Rose sat up looking at him with a smile, she knew he'd listen she knew he'd come. Jack's hand had fallen down put the light was still going through him, burning every cell in his body. Rose sat up then stepped out of her bed to stand in front of him. He was taken back for a moment at how beautiful she looked, almost like she his own person angel.

For the first time he realized the gold light was coming from her. Then another realization hit him this was the light from the Tardis. Which could only mean one thing that The Tardis was inside of Rose; this was how she managed to get the Tardis to go back to them. She had saved him he knew that now, she knew he was dying and she used her powers to save him. Then the light stopped, but his body was humming. The pain had slowly turned into pleasure, making him ache with a hunger. Jack didn't know where these feeling were coming from all he knew was that they needed to be satisfied right now.

Walking towards him she cupped his face, closing his eyes he could hear her mind. The millions of voices that were in her head right now screaming. It was almost overwhelming, but soon the voiced went down to a whispered. His eyes shot open the moment her lips firmly pressed against his. He had not been expecting her to do that, and with his hormones the way they were at this moment he knew this was not a good idea. His mind told him to push her away but unfortunately his mind was not in control at this moment.

The kiss was not like their last one, this one was brutal and primal. He moaned in both pain and pleasure as she bit his bottom lip to get him to open up to her. Then the light went through him again, this time it was not hot. He knew that this time it was mending, finishing what it had begun four years ago. The light was warm; for the first time in along time he felt safe.

Jack lost himself in her kiss, lost him self as she touched his skin. He was tingling, he felt himself being pulled deep in to something he didn't know. His didn't have control of his mind or actions anymore, the Tardis light was controlling him and Rose was controlling the light of the Tardis. He could not breathe but she refused to let him go. Then she let him go at that moment he dropped to his knees, watching the light swirl around them for a few moments before going back in to her.

For a moment he felt as if he was going to explode into a tiny million pieces on the floor. He almost thought that Gwen was right that once the kiss was finished he would be dead. But as the warm light filled him he knew that was not the case, he knew she was not here to kill him she was here to save him. Looking up at her he still could not move his body he was in to much shock.

"We are all connected Jack Harkness, we live as long as she does," Rose softly explained.

"We," Jack gasped hoarsely.

"Me you and the Tardis," Rose smirked. "She is me and I am her. The Doctor did not know you were alive or he would have grabbed you before leaving. Then he would have taken you home, but he didn't know what I did."

"He thinks I'm dead," Jack laughed attempting to get up.

"He thinks I'm safe, he does not know that we are all connected," Rose told him helping him up.

"So the light show," Jack motioned around. "That is the Tardis."

"It is her gift to me," Rose replied with her usual smile. "I know what is, what should be, what can be, I can change time and bend it to me will with a snap of my finger."

"Okay I'm scared now," Jack admitted nervously.

"Don't be," Rose said with a soft grin. "You are my Captain. Truth is I won't use my powers unless I must."

"Your captain," Jack smirked himself.

"We live as long as the Tardis does Jack," Rose explained. "You gave me your heart so in return I gave you life."

"Come with me Rose," Jack pleaded. "Don't leave me again."

"Never again," Rose vowed. "You are mine and I am yours always."

Both Gwen and Rose were asleep, but Jack was wide awake. Gwen had given them the bed and was fast a sleep on the couch. He knew she was still mad at him for taking her cell phone but he did it for her. She needed this time away from Owen and from Rhys. Going to the window he realized a huge weight had been taken off his shoulder. The Doctor had not betrayed him he had not left him for dead. Jack knew the Tardis would bring him back someday, Jack wondered how that meeting would go.

He still could not die which annoyed on some level. He had hoped to be normal again, but then again he gave up being normal along time ago. The best part of this whole ordeal was the fact that Rose was coming back to Cardiff to be with him. She had promised not to leave him, so that meant she had to leave London. Jackie was not happy but she did seem to except it without much of a fight. She did try and talk her out of it, but Rose made it clear and happily Jackie agreed.

The main reason he could not sleep because he didn't know how he was going to explain Rose to the others. He had come up with a plan. He'd tell them some of the truth but not all of it. After four years of working with him they deserved to know some of the truth. Gwen hadn't known him a couple of days and she knew more about him then the people who had worked with him for three years.

Jack wanted to laugh the Doctor thought he was dead. He was time traveling right now thinking that he was free of feeling. Jack knew that they brought something to the Tardis. They made the Doctor feel again, made him have a weakness and he didn't like it. So after he had 'died' and Rose had given the Tardis back her soul, the Doctor knew that would be the best time. The best time to send Rose home, to make sure she was safe. But she wasn't safe, Rose was the most powerful weapon there was. She had the complete power of the Tardis inside her and could command it al will. With a wave of her hand she could erase or rewrite any event in history. Rose explained that her abilities went beyond that but it was fuzzy to her right now. And truth was she did not want to use any of her gifts unless there was no other choice.

They all got the message they would be back in a couple hours. Owen was not pleased he knew that Gwen had little control over what Jack did. She had chosen to call him instead of Rhys, and to have it cut short by Jack ticked him off. Tosh was sitting at her desk going over a new program when Ianto e-mailed her that he had picked all three of them up. Then thirty or so minutes later they were back.

Owen looked up as Gwen walked in with another woman. Owen gave her a look up and down, if this had been six or so months ago he'd be smiling. Her blond hair was to her shoulders with some layer, she had on a pair of black trousers and a pink short sleeve top that curved to her figure. She and Gwen were talking about something when Jack followed them quickly putting his hand around her waist. He gave Ianto a look, but all he got from him with a small shrug as he followed them.

"Rose I'd like you to meet my team, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and you met Ianto already," Jack introduced. "Everyone this is my friend Rose Tyler."

"Friend," Tosh repeated with a smirk.

"So this is what you've been up to," Rose laughed walking around. "It's so weird."

"What is," Gwen asked watching her with a smile.

"For me no more then a few days have pasted since I was with Jack," Rose sighed with a smile. "But he's been living here for four years. You have a whole new life with new friends, you have changed so much."

"Okay," Owen muttered confused.

"I second that," Tosh agreed softly.

"If you all will follow me I'll explain," Jack sighed deeply.

Jack took Rose's hand smiling at the fact that she had not changed. Then again she was right, she was no older then when he last saw her. So she wouldn't be different, no time has passed for her. He knew this would take some getting used to, but he didn't want to lose her again. She was the one thing that was always on his mind and he could not and would not let her go. Walking up the stairs he knew he was about to do the one thing he swore he'd never do.

Jack motioned for her to seat in his usual chair while Owen and Gwen took their normal seats next to each other. Tosh took hers while Ianto went to get some coffee before taking his. Owen and Tosh exchanged more looks as Jack stood behind Rose until Ianto came into the room minutes later. He sat the tray down on the table giving them each their cup of coffee.

"Or would you like some tea Miss Tyler," Ianto asked giving her a cup.

"Coffee is fine," Rose smiled as he took his seat. "And please it's just Rose."

"You all remember in 2005 when the living plastic tried to take over the world," Jack asked.

"I remember you and Suzie went to London," Tosh recalled. "But when you got there, there was no living plastic."

"Well Rose here is the one that stopped them," Jack smiled proudly. "Along with a friend of ours called the Doctor. He's the last of his race; he's an alien called a time lord. He has a ship that can manipulate time and space allowing him to time through travel. After Rose saved his life with the anti-plastic she went with him to time travel."

"What does this have to do with you," Owen asked.

"Some months later they ran in to me during the German Blitz, to make a long story short I joined them," Jack went on to explain. "More months passed and we went up against the Daleks. The Doctor thought I was dead so he left me, he then brought Rose back to the current time line."

"For me I've only been gone a year," Rose laughed.

"So that why you only think it's been days," Tosh realized.

"I managed to find a way to come through the rife," Jack said knowing questions would come.

"Four years ago," Owen chipped in.

"Exactly," Jack smiled.

"So you're from the 1940's," Tosh questioned unbelieving.

"No I'm from the future," Jack explained. "In the future earth learns how to time travel and that is what I was doing. But I've decided that helping Earth prepare for what is to come is more important then just watching."

"How far in the future are you from," Gwen asked not knowing this part.

"Does it matter," Rose asked. "What matters is what you all do here, and the lives you will save."

"Everyone has the rest of the day off," Jack announced. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

They knew that this was the end of the meeting. Each one of them knew that even if they asked a question he would not give them a straight answer. Jack knew this was enough information about himself he given them to much information anyway for his liking. Ianto as always was the first to stand up but he would be the first to leave because he had to clean up the coffee.

Jack watched Gwen get up to have Owen follow her calling her name. He saw Owen whispered something to Gwen she nodded before she said something to him. Jack didn't watch Owen reaction because he felt Rose stand from the chair to walk around. His eyes followed her, and then watched as Tosh went to her desk to get her stuff to go home for the day.

She begun to look around as she watched Jack's team gather their things and leave for the day. She liked Gwen, but she could not deny her resemblance to Gwyneth. Rose knew there was a connection she could feel it humming inside her head. But she did not want to know it just yet, she had a feeling there would be a time and place for that knowledge and right now was not it. Owen was everything Gwen made him out to be, she could sense it the moment she walked in. Tosh and Ianto she knew would take some time to figure them out. She could tell they kept their shields up, and it would be hard to break them down. But once she did she could tell she would have two loyal friends.

"So what's going to happen, Captain," Rose smirked.

"Well you can't stay in London," Jack told her.

"I don't have much to offer Torchwood," Rose sighed.

"That's not true," Jack argued.

"Jack I'm 20 years old and I don't even have my A-Levels," Rose reminded him. "Compared to them I'm nothing."

"You've seen first hand what they could only dream about," Jack hissed. "When I say Theian you know what I mean."

"Don't remind me of them," Rose frowned.

"You should feel honored," Jack smirked. "You were the first outsider in three hundred years to be chosen to be their Queen to their King."

"Don't you mean sacrifice," Rose corrected him. "They wanted to kill me."

"Point is you have first hand knowledge," Jack said softly. "And besides you can get you're A-levels now if you want."

"Okay you win this round," Rose smiled softly. "But don't expect me to follow you like they do."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jack laughed.

Jack wanted to bend down to kiss her but didn't know if he should. Their relationship was still up in the air; were they together or were they friends. He had kissed her she had kissed him they shared the bed on the train but were they a couple. He wanted her to be his he loved her more than he ever thought he could love anyone. She was a part of him way before the Tardis connected them.

He smiled at her as he felt her inside his head. She was a whisper in his head, it wasn't like with Tosh. When she was in there it felt like she belonged. When they went inside each other's mind they didn't only read their thoughts they also felt what the other felt. As much as this should scare him it didn't, if anything it made him feel whole. Rose made him feel like a whole man again, a feeling he hadn't had for along time.

Bending down he could see her smile grow as he hovered above her lips. He placed a small whisper of a kiss on her lips before cupping her face. He moved his thumbs to caress her cheeks before taking her lips in another kiss. This kiss was a duplicate of the one he gave her on the space station. It was purely a kiss of exploration or at least that was what he had wanted it to be.

Rose closed her eyes the moment she felt the kiss go past gentle and sweet. She opened her mind to kiss this time allowing his feeling to run through her. She could feel the ache he had for her, an ache that had been with him since the moment he meet her. But the ache was nothing compared to the hunger that was rushing through her. She had felt the hunger inside him when they were connected in her room. It burned him inside and out, took him to a point where he wanted to rip off her clothing and take her on the briefing table.

Jack had managed to keep it at bay, managed to control the beast the Tardis had brought out inside of him. He knew the Tardis was partly responsible for this. She was inside of Rose and inside of himself and she was feeding their desire. Which made him think that Rose didn't want him at all it was the Tardis who wanted her to have him. So he did his best to control himself and his desires. The only problem was that Rose didn't want him to control it anymore, she wanted him she needed him in a way she could not understand nor did she want to understand.

Jack went to break the kiss to put some space between them because he needed to know that Rose wanted this and not the Tardis. Besides it was only meant to be a simple kiss. He wanted to feel her, wanted to know that she was here and that she was with him.

Jack ended the kiss opening his eyes to stare down at her as his forehead rested against hers. As he went to move away from her she pulled him towards her roughly. Jack's eyes closed shut as she nipped his lower lips allowing her tongue to invade his mouth. This time he could actually taste her, and she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Right now she tasted of chocolate coffee and something he couldn't name.

"No," Jack yelled pushing her away.

"What's wrong," Rose asked him confused and slightly hurt.

"You don't want me Rose the Tardis wants you to want me," Jack explained.

"You're insane," Rose laughed.

"That is why you want me so bad Rose," Jack argued.

"Jack the Tardis wants me with the Doctor," Rose explains. "She the Doctor and I would make cute children. It would also mean the Doctor would not be the last of his race."

"She wants you with the Doctor," Jack repeated.

"Yes and the truth is I wanted to be with him but then you came," Rose grinned. "You were charming and smart, and I do love the Doctor. But not like this, we flirt but I could never love him like I love you."

"The Doctor," Jack repeated again.

Rose laughed again bring him down for another kiss once against losing themselves in each other. Jack forgot about where they were, he forgot about everything but kissing her. Lifting her off the ground she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Smiling as he heard a moan escape her lips. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders she ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to bring him as close as she could.

"Rose," Jack mumbled breathlessly.

"Don't stop," Rose begged against his lips. "Whatever you do don't stop."

He had to stop he had to think, he didn't want this to be like all the others. How many people had he dated, how many people had he taken to his bed without even thinking. Rose was different she was his other half in more ways then one. He could not just take her to his bed, she deserved more than that. Even before this she deserved more then him or the Doctor, she deserved someone like Mickey.

Jack went to open his mouth, went to stop this insanity but the only thing to come out of his mouth was a groan. Her nails were digging into his back; her tiny hands had somehow found their way under his shirt to touch his skin. She was purposely pressing her lower self harder into him, testing him, leading him. Her eyes were dark with passion, her face flush from arousal, her hair slightly tousled. She moved her hand to his face as a small seductive smile spread across her face. She bent down to kiss him gently allowing him to feel what she felt for him.

"If I wanted normal Jack I wouldn't be here," Rose mumbled against his ear. "I want you right now, right here."

"You deserve better," Jack explained enjoying the feel of her hands on his back.

"I want you Captain Jack Harkness," Rose declared clearly.

"I want us to be different Rose," Jack explained letting her slide down his body.

"I get that and I love you for it," Rose admitted as he walked across the room. "But we are different Jack. We met during the German Blitz we danced on top of your stolen space ship. Our first kiss was on a space station before we went to battle the Daleks. This is more than okay with me, because it's you."

"I love you Rose Tyler," Jack told.

"Then prove it," Rose smirked.

"I plan to," Jack vowed walking towards her.

Jack picked her up and carrying her off to his bed room. Those were the last words that were spoken between them that night, the rest of the night they spoke in a language older then even the Doctor. For the first time in four years Jack felt free. As he watched her sleep he felt like a new man, he felt like he did four years before. He knew that tonight was the beginning of something better, and he was looking forwards to it.

The End


End file.
